Todas Juntas
by OkiMiX a CrAZy GiRLd D
Summary: capi único!::Yuri y extra Lemon::! si les gustan las relicones entre chicas, lee este fic. Mande reviews plis! así sabre si está bien! AnnaxJun PilkaxTamao. NO APTO PARA MENORES!


Esta historia es una historia alterna... es decir, que no tendrá nada que ver con la realidad de Shaman King  
Antes de que se ponga a leer, quiero que sepan que es un LEMON!!  es decir no apto para menores ^_^  y en entre mujeres!! YURI!! A los que no le gusta la RELACI"N ENTRE CHICAS!!, mejor NO lea esto!! ^^ es solo para una mejor información ^^

_Capítulo único!! xDD_

**********

**Todas juntas**

En la habitación se encontraban cuatro chicas. Sus nombre eran:  
Anna, ella era reservada, fría. Sus cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, lisos y rebeldes. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, y inexpresivos.

Pilika, ella era preocupada, alegre. Sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura y eran de un color celestino suave. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro también, y con un brillo de felicidad.

Tamao, ella tímida, atenta. Sus cabellos rosados le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, liso. Sus ojos eran de un rosa fuerte, y mirada tierna.

Jun, Madura y reflexiva. Sus cabellos verdes, ahora sueltos, llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. La mayor de entre todas las demás y la más desarrollada. Sus ojos eran azules, y con un brillo especial en ellos.

Las cuatro se encontraban durmiendo en la misma habitación. Cada una acostada en su propio colchón.

Anna, que no podía dormir, se sentó en su cama y observó en la oscuridad a todas sus compañeras de cuarto.

"No puedes dormir?" Anna se exaltó ante la repentina voz de Jun, que se encontraba a su derecha.

"No" dijo simplemente. Jun se sentó en su cama y miró a Anna, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Ven conmigo, yo tampoco puedo dormir" dijo Jun corriéndose un poco de su colchón para hacerle espacio a Anna. Anna pensó un poco en si ir o no, pero finalmente fue junto a Jun.

"Hace un poco de frío" dijo Jun mirando a través de la venta, que se encontraba a su izquierda. Anna asintió con la cabeza. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, una suave brisa entró por la ventana, el frío se iba intensificando.

"Mejor nos acostamos" Jun se tiró sobre el colchón e incitó a Anna que la siguiera."Si dormimos juntas, tal el frío no sea mucho" le dijo Jun.

"Esta bien" Anna se acorrucó junto a Jun y se taparon con las mantas. Jun abrazó a Anna, y esta no se lo impidió. Cada vez se acercaban más una a la otra, hasta que Anna apoyó su cabeza sobre los grandes pechos de Jun y Jun subió una de sus piernas sobre las piernas de Anna. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, pero en su interior las dos querían más de la otra, así que Jun tomó las cartas en el asunto. Tomó el mentón de Anna y la besó en los labios, Anna no hizo nada por detenerla, se dejó llevar por el momento, incluso siguió el juego de Jun. Las dos chicas que tenían libres sus manos, no dudaron en ocuparlas. Anna le sacó el camisón a Jun dejándola solamente con una prenda en su mayor parte íntima, Mientras que Jun subía sus brazos por dentro del camisón de Anna hasta llegar a los pechos de esta. La mano derecha de Jun empezó a apretar y masajear el seno derecho de Anna mientras que con la otra mano le iba sacando sus calzones lentamente, tocando sus piernas, las cuales eran suaves y tersas. Las manos de Anna empezaron a Jugar con lo pecho de Jun, mientras que Jun le sacaba su prenda íntima. Jun dejó de besar a Anna en los labios, las dos necesitaban respirar, entonces Anna se sacó su camisón, para quedar completamente desnuda. Jun empezó a besar el cuello de Anna mientras esta daba pequeños gemidos, casi inaudibles. Anna aprovechó el momento de sacarle su última prenda a Jun, dejándola completamente desnuda, al igual que ella. Jun lamía y mordisqueaba suavemente los senos de Anna. Anna con sus manos libres, las utilizó para tomar y explorar la parte baja de Jun. Tocó sus piernas, su trasero redondo y pasó a su parte más íntima, empezó a meter sus dedos en la vagina de la peliverde y sintió como un líquido salía de ella. Sacó sus dedos de ella y los lamió. Jun se posó sobre Anna y dejó su juego en los pecho bajando, bajando, bajando hasta llegar al monte de Venus, Lo lamió con dulzura, sin apuro, así haciendo sentir a Anna en las nubes. Los gemidos salían de la boca de Anna cuando Jun pasaba por un determinado punto, el cual lamió más. 

Pilika despertó repentinamente sintiendo como gemidos salían de la ama que tenía al frente y se sentó en su cama. Vio a Anna y Jun juntas en la cama de la segunda, completamente desnudas. Anna se percató de ella y le sonrió con su mano la invitó a ir con ellas y Pilika. Pilika las miró impresionada.

"Pero que rayos están haciendo?" susurró extrañada, pero en su interior algo la impulsó fue con ellas. 

"Ven con nosotras" le dijo Anna. Pilika se arrodilló al lado de sus amigas y ella al instante fue al encuentro de ellas.

"No tengas miedo, no te haremos nada malo" le dijo Jun el el oido que al instante lo empezó a lamer y mordisquear suavemente. Pilika se dejó llevar por sus amigas y se tendió en el suelo. Anna lentamente le empezó a sacar sus calzones y Jun le sacó su camisón. Ahora las tres se encontraban totalmente desnudas. Jun empezó a jugar con los pecho de Pilika y besaba su cuello con pasión. Anna enpezó a besar el vientre de Pilika bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su vello púbico, empezó a lamer con suavidad haciendo que de la boca de Pilika empezaran a salir gemidos de excitación. Cada vez más las tres chicas se excitaban más y sus orgasmos eran más fuertes. 

Tamao despertó repentinamente. Un gritó de excitación salió de los labios de Jun, ya que ella estaba en el suelo con Pilika y Anna sobre ella excitándola más. 

"Que es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Tamao refregándose los ojos. Antes de que pudiera saber algo, Pilika fue en busca de Tamao. Se posó sobre ella y empezó a besarla en los labios. Tamao estaba muy sorprendida y un color carmín empezó a brotar de sus mejillas. Pero no pudo resistirse, no quiso resistirse, esto era muy excitante para ella, y dejó que Pilika la besara e incluso respondió el beso apasionadamente. Pilika se encargó de sacarle toda la ropa a Tamao dejándola en la misma desnudez que las demás. Anna quedó debajo de Jun y las dos empezaron a hacer el amor en un compás armónico, el sudor era arto más lamidas, chupetones y mordidas des ambas. Los orgasmos cada vez eran más grandes por parte de las dos. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras seguían con su compás de caderas, haciendo el amor entre ellas.   
Pilika y Tamao estaban besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraban y salían de sus bocas. Se separaron para respirar y Pilika aprovechó el momento de empezar a besar su cuello, con pasión, bajó a sus pecho y se dirigió a uno en especial mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo con excitación. Tamao gemía por la pasión empleada por Pilika, posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Pilka tratando de indicarle que bajara más. Pilika bajó hasta su vientre y los besó apasionada. Tamao siguió persistiendo en que quería más abajo y Pilika siguió su camino hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de Tamao, la empezó a besar, lamer y succionar. Tamao daba orgasmos cada vez más fuerte mientras que Pilika se movía a través de entre sus piernas. Era tiempo de cambiar. Tamao dio una vuelta dejando a Pilika bajo de ella. Entonces empezó con su juego. Los senos de Pilika fueron envueltos de besos lamidas, chupones y mordidas de Tamao. Cada vez bajando más hasta llegar a sus piernas. Rodeo la vagina de Pilika con un lamido hasta que Pilika no pudo más y empezó a gemir. Tamao llegó a la punta del monte Venus chupándolo con excitación, mientras que Pilika daba su mayor orgasmo, dejando salir sus fluidos para que Tamao los lamiera.

Anna se encontraba lamiendo la entrepierna de Jun mientras que Jun jugaba con sus propios senos junto a las manos de Anna. Anna subió y empezó a lamer los senos de Jun con pasión y entusiasmo. Las dos volvieron a estar juntas besándose, jugando con sus lenguas, se separaban para besar sus cuellos mudamente y volvían a sus bocas para disfrutar del roce de las lenguas. Sus caderas volvieron a ese mutuo compás, haciéndose el amor entre ellas.

Las cuatro chicas ya cansadas se recostaron juntas, sudorosas. Jun se recostó con Anna apoyando su cabeza sobre sus voluminosos pechos. Pilika se tendió al lado derecho de Jun, pegándose al cuerpo de la peliverde. La de cabellos rosados abrazó a Pilika mientras que posaba una de sus piernas sobre las piernas de Pilika dejando sus partes más íntimas juntas y sus rostros igualmente de juntos. La noche de pasión había acabado y las cuatro chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, abrazadas, todas juntas.

****Fin****

Bueeeenop, esto es lo que ha quedado y personalmente me ha gustado xD ya que quedó exactamente como quería que quedara. Ahora solo falta que ustedes den su opinión y si quieren criticar mi trabajo, por favor que sean críticas constructivas ^^ gracias!!

Un recordatorio... se que algunos me dirán que es imposible lo que eh escrito, pero por algo puse al principio que sería como un universo alterno... y tampoco soy toda una experta en escribir ^^

**Manden reviews plissss!!!! ^^ se los agradecería muchísimo ^^**


End file.
